guilmon and veemon best friends to mates 4 life
by human by form dragon by heart
Summary: this is loosely based on an RP doing


GUILMON AND VEEMON FROM best friends to mates 4 life

It was a normal day in the digital world Guilmon and Veemon were sparing in the forest on the outskirts of Server City. "Ok Veemon that's enough training for today, you got in some good hits your skills really seem to be improving" Guilmon said to his best friend and roommate. "Thanks you were pretty good too" replied Veemon "well it's getting late best start heading home I'm exhausted. Guilmon said. A large yawn only only added to his point. As Veemon and Guilmon reached their apartment complex, the night shift receptionist a gomamon gave them their room key and bid them goodnight. "Well Veemon I don't know about you but that sparing match left me starved you want anything," Guilmon asked. "Just give me a cola I'm not hungry at the moment" Veemon replied. You sure I was thinking about ordering a pizza for the two of us," Guilmon said. "Eh not right now I need to relax for a little while," Veemon repeated. "Ok buddy i save you some if you want any later" "thanks Guilmon". Yup Guilmon and Veemon were inseparable friends, you would rarely see one without the other close by, weather their going to the park to meet up with friends or shopping for the month's food supply (which was mainly frozen pizzas and bread), although both of them were the best of friends and rarely kept any secrets about them from each other there was one. One that could potentially destroy their friendship forever. They both secretly harbored deeper feelings for each other, although they wished they could be together as mates there was one thing that was stopping that dream in its tracks one they both feared that the truth would spell the end of their friendship and two was that these kinds of relationships were heavily frowned upon. However, one day during one of their sparing matches the hill they were on was especially muddy due to a heavy rainstorm from the previous night, Veemon suddenly slipped and fell on Guilmon causing both of them to start rolling down the hill as they landed at the bottom had Veemon landed on top of Guilmon and accidently locked lips with him. Noticing this Veemon immediately jumped off and turned a bright shade of crimson "I'm so sorry man it was an accident," Veemon said with a hint of panic in his voice. "It's ok Veemon I know it was" Guilmon reassured the blue dragon digimon sensing the panic in his voice. "uh Guilmon there's actually something I have to tell you but can you promise me you won't get mad or want to be my friend anymore" Veemon asked now with pure worry in his voice. "Veemon there's nothing you can say or do that would make me want to stop being your friend," Guilmon said. Although this calmed Veemon down a little, he was still quite nervous about how to put it. "Ok Guilmon I know we've been friends for a long time now and well I don't really know how to say this but for a while now I've grown feelings for you deeper than just a friend but more of a boyfriend" Veemon said now more nervous than ever. "Veemon you don't know how long I've been want to hear that from you". Guilmon said comfortingly. "To tell you the truth I've been wanting to tell to the same thing for a while now, however I just couldn't work up the courage to tell you without worrying about the possibility of it destroying our friendship," Guilmon replied happily. "You mean you not mad at me because I'm gay and want to be with you," Veemon told Guilmon." Of course not, actually I've been having the same type of feelings for towards you as well" "really Guilmon you have?" Veemon asked in the same happy tone Guilmon did. "I've never lied to you before and I don't plan to start now," Veemon said assuringly. "Thanks man I'm happy to hear that form you" Guilmon responded. "So what do you want to do now that we know how we truly feel about each other?" Guilmon asked. "Well we could go home and talk about this or we could find a secluded spot and experiment a bit with each other and get to know more about it firsthand" Veemon said seductively. "That second plan sounds good to me" Guilmon said. "I was thinking the same thing come on I have a secret spit that only me and gomamon know about" Veemon said. "gomamon our receptionist!? Guilmon asked. No silly the gomamon that helped us restore the beta section in hard drive ruins". "O yeah I remember him how's he doing? " He's doing well he's probably there now he's the only one else that knew how I felt about about you before now. We actually role played the things that I've wanted to do with you" Veemon said now blushing heavily. "So you have also well you know with him" Guilmon asked curiosity. "Yea we did" Veemon said his face now as red as Guilmon. "Well now it seems my roommate has quite the sex drive," Guilmon teased. "Do you have a problem with that?" Veemon asked. "Not at all my horny friend now then lead the way". Guilmon and Veemon continued along an overgrown path for about another thirty minutes when they arrive at a clearing, at the edge of the northern part there's a crystal clear lake with a waterfall flowing on the eastern side of it. Guilmon was in awe at the beauty that surrounded him. "you like it Guilmon?" Veemon asked. It's beautiful Veemon. Guilmon responded. Just as Veemon expected gomamon was already there lying down fast asleep. "Hey Gomamon". "Ah Veemon I hate it when you scare me like that" Gomamon said trying to catch his breath from being suddenly awakened. "Sorry Gomamon but I have some great news. Veemon said excitedly. "What is it?" Gomamon asked. "I was finally able to tell Guilmon how I felt about him, and what makes it better is that he's been feeling the same way about me" Veemon replied in the same excited tone. "That's great news Veemon, so have you well _done_ anything to seal the deal." Gomamon asked in teasing like voice. "No not yet we were hoping that you'd like to join in on it once I told Guilmon about the things we did with each other he wanted to to also try it with us" "Really well then I think I might be able to help out with that" Gomamon said. "Thanks Gomamon, oh and Guilmon a fair warning Gomamon is one tough ride hope you can handle him" Veemon told Guilmon. "Don't worry I'm sure I'll be fine" Guilmon said in a cocky tone. "Hea you say that now but when this is over your ass will probably be sore as hell. Gomamon said in the same cocky voice Guilmon did.

"Ok then Gomamon you take him from behind and I'll take his mouth" Veemon said ore like an order that a request. "Hope your ready Guilmon cause were about to plow you good". Both Gomamon and Veemon said in unison. Ready Gomamon?" Veemon asked. "Yea I'm ready" Gomamon replied. "Ok then here we go." At that, both Veemon and Gomamon started fucking Guilmon fast and hard. Soon Guilmon was like putty in their hands "more more." Guilmon yelled to both of his digimon partners that were currently invading both his mouth and ass. "Here that Vee it seems our little buddy here wants to play rough" "seems like it well since he's been good I think it's only fair that we oblige him." Veemon said. "Ok Guilmon you want more we'll give you more." Veemon and Gomamon then start Guilmon faster and harder until their going as fast as they can. "Yes yes keep going" "Wow he's really into this isn't he Veemon. " It appears so Gomamon" Veemon replied. After about another hour of hard plowing rutting and fucking both Veemon and Gomamon could feel their, orgasm's getting closer and closer. Ugh I'm getting close Guilmon" gomamon moaned. "Yeah Guilmon I'm almost ready to blow too" Veemon moaned just as loud as Gomamon. "Do it fill me with all you hot digi-cream" guilmon said moaning like a slut. "Ok Guil" Veemon and Gomamon said in between pleasured moans. "Get ready cause were about to CUM. At that last word both Veemon and Gomamon came hard blasting thick ropes of hot digimon cum into both Guilmon's ass and mouth there was too much and both Gomamon and Veemon just let the rest shoot all over Guilmon. After about 5 minutes both of their orgasm's died down and Guilmon was cover almost head to toe in their gooey and sticky digi-cum. "wow guy that was fun and tasty" guilmon said still licking himself clean, mmm we need to do this again sometime" Guilmon said. "We sure do. But now I want a turn riding you" Gomamon said to Guilmon in a slutty tone. Guilmon who was already hard as a rock from the events that took place earlier turned over on his back and revealed his large shaft for all to see. "Wow Guilmon how big are you there has to be at least 11'' here". "12 actually and it keeps getting bigger every day I have fun with it" Guilmon said proudly. " Well then let's see how well you can use it then" Gomamon said with lust in his voice. " Alright then looks like it's my turn to pound his ass " Veemon growled lustfully. " Come and get me big boy," Guilmon said eyeing Veemon's 10" shaft in all its glory. "Well I'm not one to keep a friend waiting" Veemon said. Veemon then begins to mount Guilmon only prodding his rear entrance at first. "Come on Veemon stop teasing me and plow me already" Guilmon whined. "Aww your no fun" Veemon complained sarcastically. "Come on please" Guilmon nearly begged" "Ok you win" Veemon replied. With one quick thrust Veemon hilted his entire length into Guilmon. "Oh yeah fuck me fuck me harder" Guilmon moaned. " Gladly my slutty dragon" Veemon growled. Gomamon meanwhile was on cloud nine impaling himself over and over on Guilmon's rock hard shaft gomamon then decided to switch thing up by grinding against guilmon crotch every few seconds . "Ugh gomamon if you keep doing that I'm not going to last much longer" "Do it cum in me I want you to cum so hard in me that it will fill me up till I can't hold any more". Gomamon and Guilmon by now were moaning like feral's. "Gomamon I'm so close keep fucking me" that was all the warning Gomamon got because just as he finished saying that Guilmon came hard shooting thick ropes of hot guilmon cream deep into Gomamon. " Yes fill me shoot all of that hot digi-cum into me." By then Gomamon wasreduced to little more than a slut by the way he was moaning "Guil Guilmon I'm almost there I'm gonna cum" veemon warned. "go ahead cum cum in me and all over me" Guilmon yelled in pure pleasure blast some on me too Gomamon moaned half passed out from all pleasure he just received from the intense ride Guilmon just gave him. Just then Veemon screeched as he blasted his large load into Guilmon after he filed him to bursting he pulled out and shot the rest all over Guilmon and Gomamon about five minutes of blasting thick ropes of his white goo every inch of Gomamon's back and Guilmons belly were painted pearly white. As Veemon's organism slowed down all Veemon was managed to say was "wow that felt sooo good" before passing out from the intensity of the pleasure he just received from Guilmon. Guilmon and Gomamon quickly followed him into a pleasure-induced sleep with Guilmon knowing that he not only had one mate that loved him but two the next morning Guilmon Veemon and Gomamon had decided that after what had happened they wanted to become mates with each other. And from that day the three were not went from the best of friends to mate's for life.


End file.
